


Freezing In the Texas Summer

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dubcon Cuddling, Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food poisoning makes for the best cuddling excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing In the Texas Summer

Jeremy was pulled into a cuddle as soon as he came home from work, which was as surprising as the sun rising in the morning. Trevor loved snuggles, and Trevor being at home all day due to food poisoning left him without attention from Jeremy all day. Jeremy walked close enough to the couch for Trevor to grab his hand and pull him onto the couch with him, collapsing on top of a nest of blanket and pillows.

"Trevor. Let go." Jeremy says, trying to stand up as Trevor pulls him back down.

"Nooooooo..." Trevor whines. "Love meeeee..."

"Trevor." Jeremy says, but Trevor wraps his arms around Jeremy's torso, refusing to allow the younger man move. Jeremy sighs. "At least let me get comfortable."

Trevor pulls off of him, knowing Jeremy long enough to know he won't make a run for it, and Jeremy repositions himself in the mess of all the blankets and pillows from the spare bedroom. He manages to get a spot he likes, laying against the pillows resting over the arm of the couch and legs lying across the cushions. Trevor immediately joins him, climbing into Jeremy's lap.

Trevor is extremely warm on top of Jeremy, sweat making him shiver despite his high fever; the AC was on full blast because of the Texas summer weather. Jeremy pulls a blanket over Trevor and himself to help, and Trevor immediately taking it and pulling it closer to himself. Jeremy smiles.

"How was work?" Trevor asks quietly.

"Y'know, work." Jeremy answers, idly running his fingers over Trevor's smooth forearms underneath the blanket. Trevor doesn't say anything else, and they lie together, the only thing preventing silence is the AC rattling.

Jeremy's right arm is draped over Trevor's body, while Jeremy's left arm against Trevor's, fingers lightly caressing from his elbow to his wrist.

When the AC rattled off for the time being, Jeremy realized Trevor had fallen asleep. He quietly laughs, carefully repositioning himself and Trevor, getting off the couch with Trevor in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom.

"Nnn, 'M not tired." Trevor mumbled into Jeremy's shirt.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Jeremy said, kneeing the bedroom door open into the surprisingly cold room. Trevor shivered in his arms, but Jeremy quickly put him in bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over him.

"Nnn, stay with meeee..." Trevor begged, and Jeremy sighed, slipping under the blankets to join him. Trevor rolled over and Jeremy quickly pulled Trevor close to him, spooning the older man. Trevor fell asleep again in a few minutes, and Jeremy will never admit that he fell asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> go click the got dam kudos button and leaf a got dam comant and tell me im gr8 or horible idk just talk to me am lonly. :( 
> 
> I have the medias of which you social on, follow for "updates" (only my Twitter has updates on fan fiction).  
>  **Tumblr** _(fighting and screaming, original AUs and headcanons galore)_ \- yeloodymerej  
>  **Twitter** _(fanfic updates and post alerts)_ \- @prblmticblndr  
>  **Instagram** _(daily aesthetics and occasional music)_ \- the_problematic_blender


End file.
